Pseudonymity
by RidgelessRidgeback
Summary: Blaine begins an online love affair, but his target ends up being best friend Kurt, forcing him to live double lives. Latest: Blaine and Kurt make love for the first time, unaware that the Warblers are liveblogging it from a hacked webcam stream.
1. First Time

_Author's Note: Not sure where this idea came from but I went with it. I think it's going to be three chapters long._

_PS I love all of you who are leaving reviews and especially the people who wrote about me on tumblr! I was SO EXCITED to find out that people were talking about the end line of 'Show me your Teeth'. I read several other mentions of that fic too and then I danced a bit in pure joy :3_

* * *

Blaine's fingers lingered in the air. If he went through with this, he would be crossing a dangerous bridge. A part of his sexual purity would leave him behind forever.

With a heavy sigh, he finished his profile and set it to 'Active.' Yes, he had sunk this low.

He had joined a local dating website.

At least this one didn't allow pictures until both parties agreed. With only text descriptions, nobody was going to recognize him . And if he made a fool of himself, only a complete stranger would know.

Picking an online name was the most difficult part. He had scavenged his room for any phrase that didn't sound totally lame or totally identity revealing (OldFashionedWarblerBoy, his email address, was going to be a dead giveaway). Eventually, his eyes fell to the corner of the room where he kept his musical instruments. **GuyWithGuitar** it was, then. Nice and generic. Lots of guys played guitar.

He scrolled through the list of available gay profiles. There weren't that many to choose from and even fewer guys his age. Well, his virtual age. Eighteen was the minimum, so he was getting practice lying on the internet. He skimmed the profile summaries, but nothing caught his interest until the bottom of the page.

**Name: LovelessInLima**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Male**

**Looking for: Male**

**Hello world! Well, this is embarrassing but I need love! I'm a young proud gay man living in a sadly unfabulous town. Looking for somebody who likes music and going to the theater. I am a former football player and male cheerleader, so someone athletic would be nice too. Of utmost importance, looking for someone who wants to have a physical relationship! Please! I swear I'm cute and my skin is flawless!**

A chuckle escaped him. This guy had a sense of humor. The name was wittier than Blaine's lame attempt for sure. Blaine wrote out a quick little message and sent it. Actually, he wrote five messages, deleting them one after another until he finally squeezed his eyes shut and clicked the send button.

**From: GuyWithGuitar**

**To: LovelessInLima**

**Subject: Like your profile!**

**Body: Hey there! I just read your profile and you sound like my type. I'm an out gay male near Lima and I'd love to get to know you better. I write music and would like to meet a nice guy that wants romance and maybe a little bit more.**

Then he began panicking. What was wrong with him? If it didn't work out, whatever. It was just a stupid online experiment. No one was even going to know. So why was his heart pounding so fast?Blaine contemplated logging off for the night when a soft ping sounded. Someone was trying to chat with him.

**LovelessInLima: Hi there. I got your message.**

_Oh god, he read the message. And he wrote back_. Blaine stood and paced, forcing himself to breath deep, steady breaths. No problem. It's a good thing, right?

He gently touched the keyboard. It didn't electrocute or burn him, so he had no excuse not to continue. Disappointed, he typed back.

**GuyWithGuitar: yes! hello! are you having a nice night?**

**LovelessInLima: Sort of. Kind of bored. Would you like to chat?**

**GuyWithGuitar: sure! tell me about yourself**

**L****ovelessInLima:** Okay. 

Blaine waited, but nothing further appeared on the screen. Was he being too forward? He began to type an apology when a new message appeared.

**L****ovelessInLima:** What do you want to know? I'm sorry, I don't know what to write about. This is my first time on a dating site :S

What a relief! If Blaine _was_ screwing up, at least this guy wouldn't know.

**GuyWithGuitar: me too! i guess we can both relax then haha**

Maybe he should be a little bolder. Wasn't that the whole point of this experiment?

**GuyWithGuitar: why don't you tell me what kind of guy you are looking for a friend or a boyfriend? if i'm not what you want you don't have to waste your time**

Oh god, now his insecurities were invading his virtual life too. He amended:

**GuyWithGuitar: :P**

His new friend wrote for a several minutes.

**L****ovelessInLima:** Definitely looking for a boyfriend. To be honest, I've been lucky enough to have great friends. I'm looking for someone who is out, willing to be gentle with a guy that hasn't had a lot of sexual experience... somebody romantic.

That could be Blaine. Theoretically.

**L****ovelessInLima:** Do you really play the guitar? Or is that false advertising?

**GuyWithGuitar: i do. i'm also out and i haven't had a lot of experience either**

He ran a hand through his hair, pondering before adding:

**GuyWithGuitar: i want to be romantic but i don't get a lot of opportunities. i want a guy that i can write songs about**

**GuyWithGuitar: that likes being taken out to dinners or just to the movies. that likes to be kissed in public even if people stare at us.**

_The kind of guy I thought Jeremiah was going to be_, Blaine thought. The memory of that embarrassment hadn't worn off yet.

**L****ovelessInLima: :#) **I would definitely go for someone like that. You would really kiss a guy in public? In Ohio?

**GuyWithGuitar: yup. well i'd kiss you ;)**

_that was too much oh no hes totally gonna log off now_

**L****ovelessInLima:** You've made me blush.

Blaine exhaled deeply. He hadn't screwed this up. Yet.

**L****ovelessInLima:** How do you feel about being with a virgin? Are you a virgin? Maybe I'm being too forward, but I have needs... I'd like to be with a guy who wasn't a gentleman behind closed doors.

_Hmm_. Blaine felt a tiny thrill of adrenaline run up his spine. He was a virgin too, actually. But there was no reason for his new friend to know it.

**GuyWithGuitar: totally ok. i've only been with two guys so not exactly a pro. you shouldnt feel shy. **

**L****ovelessInLima:** Okay. I'll trust you ;)

Now _Blaine_ was blushing. Emboldened, he continued.

**GuyWithGuitar: if we got together i would love to be the first man to explore your body. i can be as patient or passionate as you want me to be. very open to suggestion :)**

**L****ovelessInLima:** Are you trying to seduce me? Because if you are, it's working.

Blaine couldn't help a grin spreading across his face. He was getting a little excited too.

**GuyWithGuitar: still blushing? ;)**

**L Yes. Really really hoping you are real. Can you describe yourself?**

**GuyWithGuitar: i have dark thick hair**

Blaine ran to the bathroom and squinted at himself in the mirror.

**GuyWithGuitar: and green eyes**

**GuyWithGuitar: you?**

**L****ovelessInLima:** I'm very skinny. Feminine, but I keep myself fit. Brown hair. My eyes change color depending on my mood.

Wow.

**L****ovelessInLima:** And I use moisturizer nightly so I'm very soft...

**GuyWithGuitar: sounds good**

**L****ovelessInLima:** you too. do you work out?

Blaine lied.

**GuyWithGuitar: yes. i'm a football player**

**L****ovelessInLima:** Oh, in college?

Whoops. He was supposed to be eighteen.

**GuyWithGuitar: still in high school., slow learner haha**

Great. That was going to make a good impression. Not.

**L****ovelessInLima:** Do you need a tutor ;)

It couldn't hurt to steal a line from porn in an emergency, right?

**GuyWithGuitar: sure, how about you teach me math and I'll teach you sex ed ;)**

**L****ovelessInLima:** That sounds like a very fair deal. Whats my first lesson?

**GuyWithGuitar: how to ask for affection politely**

**GuyWithGuitar: i wont give it to you until you beg me**

"That's a good line," he muttered to himself. "Maybe I can do this flirting thing after all."

**L****ovelessInLima:** Is it too much if I tell you I'm touching myself?

Blaine caught a small groan escaping his throat. He leaped out of the chair and firmly locked the door to his bedroom. His night had just taken a turn for the awesome and the last thing he needed were passing family members to judge him.

**G****uyWithGuitar:**** you're turning me on, sure do you want to keep going?**

**L****ovelessInLima:** Very much so. I mean, please. Please play with me. I want you so bad.

Blaine looked down at his boxers. He was willing to play, all right. He reached in his desk drawer, fumbling around for the lube.

**G****uyWithGuitar:**** if you describe what you are doing i will gladly return the favor ;)**

**L****ovelessInLima:** I am sitting here in a white t-shirt and pajama pants. But no underwear. I am slowly rubbing myself through my pants.

Blaine squirted lubricant on his right hand and slid it into his boxers. His entire lower body felt hot, tingly with the knowledge that somewhere out there a this guy was touching himself. _For Blaine_.

**GuyWithGuitar: im in a wifebeater and boxers. ive put some lube on my hands and im spreading it over myself**

**L****ovelessInLima:** sounds hot

**GuyWithGuitar: you sound hot**

**GuyWithGuitar: i wish you were here**

**GuyWithGuitar: i would kiss you all over**

**L****ovelessInLima:** now im stroking myself, thinking of you touching me

Blaine heard his own breath get rougher, fully engrossed in his own pleasure.

**GuyWithGuitar: me too**

**GuyWithGuitar: i want to put my mouth on you**

**L****ovelessInLima:** keep going

**GuyWithGuitar: if i was there i would lick you and lick you until you couldnt take it anymore**

**L****ovelessInLima:** imcomng

**L****ovelessInLima:** I'm coming for you

Blaine's hand surged faster. He bit his lips and closed his eyes, thinking of his mystery lover who was out there somewhere. Wanting him. Blaine felt himself go over the edge, letting himself moan. With his free hand, he managed to tap out:

**GuyWithGuitar: me too woooooow ,#**

**GuyWithGuitar: i mean 3**

Dazed after his climax, Blaine stumbled into the bathroom to wipe off. His reflection looked especially dopey right now. Thank goodness they hadn't been video chatting. When he returned, there was a message.

**L****ovelessInLima:** Hey Guy, I want you to know that this was awesome and I'd really, really like to get to know you better after tonight. But I have a confession to make.

**L****ovelessInLima:** I'm not 18 :( I'm actually a junior in high school.

Blaine was too. But he decided to keep that under wraps.

**G****uyWithGuitar:**** that's only a couple years younger than me no big deal**

**L****ovelessInLima:** Yay! :D

**L****ovelessInLima:** Oops. Sorry I was nervous about telling you.

**G****uyWithGuitar:**** dont be :***

**L****ovelessInLima:** Aww. You know, I go to an all-boys private school. Maybe I'll wear my uniform for you sometime. ;)

All. Boys. Private. School. Blaine stared at the screen. He had never thought those words would fill him with utter dread.

**G****uyWithGuitar:**** oh yeah? what are your school colors?**

**L****ovelessInLima:** Navy and maroon. Sounds drab, I know, but it actually looks quite sophisticated.

Who else was gay at Dalton? Him, Kurt... Thad, maybe? That guy with the tight shorts on the tennis team? He needed to narrow it down. Or at least make sure it wasn't a Warbler. Couldn't be. Hoped it wouldn't be.

**G****uyWithGuitar:**** do you go to that dalton school? i heard they have a pretty good singing group or something**

**L****ovelessInLima:** Yes, they do! I just joined a few months ago, but I am in it. I sing really well actually :)

Who joined a few months ago? Other than Kurt. Did anyone other than Kurt join recently? No, just Kurt. So, it had to be... but it couldn't be. Because that would mean. That.

He had internet sex with Kurt tonight.

This was a disaster. Kurt was his best friend. They hung out together all the time. How could he be this sex deliquent? Oh man. Kurt was across town, _post-orgasm _ and Blaine was to blame. He shivered a little. Wondered what Kurt had looked like. Or sounded like. He found his hand running down to his crotch.

**L****ovelessInLima:** Are you still there?

Blaine quickly returned his attention to the keyboard.

**G****uyWithGuitar:**** sorry i got distracted**

**G****uyWithGuitar:**** can i ask you something? what does it mean if my heart is pounding right now and i'm pained at the thought of leaving you and going to sleep?**

**L****ovelessInLima:** I think it means you like me. At least, I hope it does.

**L****ovelessInLima:** Because I like you.

Kurt liked him. Well, he didn't _know_ it was him, but Kurt liked this guy Blaine was pretending to be.

**G****uyWithGuitar:**** then i really like you too :)**

"I like you," Blaine said aloud. He felt a little foolish, affirming this statement out loud. But he wanted to say it, to know he really felt it. "I like you, Kurt Hummel."

* * *

On the way to school, Blaine had knots in his stomach. He was sure his identity was safe but he'd have to work really hard not to suddenly blurt out his feelings in a state of panic. Well maybe Kurt wouldn't even mention it. Maybe Kurt sexed up guys all the time online and Blaine had never known. Something twisted in his chest at that thought. He didn't like it at all.

He found Kurt gazing out a window in the common area.

"Anything interesting out there?" Blaine said, approaching with caution.

"I think there might be." Kurt's mouth was muffled by the hand he was leaning on. Blaine wondered if that was the hand that Kurt had been using last night. A rush of heat flooded his lower abdomen.

The far off look made Kurt's eyes seem especially bright this morning. Why had he never noticed how pretty they were before?

"You're in a funny mood." Don't appear too nosy, Blaine. "Anything cool happen recently?"

Kurt beamed a smile, but not at him. His gaze was directed somewhere at the ceiling. "More like something really really hot." He clapped Blaine's shoulder and grabbed his school bag. "I'll tell you about it later. Let's get some coffee before 1st period."

Blaine's heart swelled as he followed Kurt down the hallway. That dreamy smile on Kurt's face was _his_. He put it there. Behind his pseudonym, he could be the guy that Kurt wanted.

And once Kurt had fallen completely in love with him, Blaine would arrange a meeting in a meadow full of flowers where he would confess his love and they would kiss passionately. And then, they would ride off into the sunset on a horse that Blaine would have thoughtfully leased for this occasion. And when the sun had disappeared, Blaine would lead Kurt to a cave where a candle-lit campsite awaited them. There, Blaine would sing Kurt romantic songs until they made love in his velvet sleeping bag and fell asleep in each other's arms.

All in due time. First, coffee.

* * *

_Next: Blaine tries to juggle both his relationships with Kurt, but has trouble multitasking._


	2. Double Crosser

_Author's note: This was a very tricky chapter featuring singing, texting, phone calls, chatting, and drama! Let me know what you think! I don't usually do drama so it was both fun and hard to write._

* * *

"So you want to go see a movie tonight?" Blaine asked. He was watching Kurt's long, delicate fingers as they stirred the coffee, his mind on all the other things those fingers could do.

"Mm, not tonight," Kurt said, distracted. "I have a lot of homework. But can we still do lunch tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sure, no problem." Blaine had already known, of course, that Kurt wouldn't be doing homework that night. Unless he was writing a report on how to make GuyWithGuitar fall in love with him.

"I'm going to the gym anyways," Blaine continued, stretching his arms above his head.

At that, Kurt focused on him. "Wait, you work out?"

"Oh yeah," Blaine said with a grin. It was a sort of truth. He _had_ started doing crunches in his room every night. Just in case.

At 9:00 pm sharp, Blaine cracked all his knuckles dramatically and logged on to the website. It had only been a couple weeks, but this had become a nightly routine. Blaine's phone time with Kurt had been slowly waning, and he had been more than understanding. Because unbeknownst to Kurt, he wasn't replacing Blaine at all.

**LovelessInLima: There you are! I was starting to get nervous :)**

**G****uyWithGuitar:** of course i am here. you are my favorite part of the day

**LovelessInLima: :***

He was just so cute! Blaine bit his knuckles to keep from squealing.

**G********uyWithGuitar:** :* you more!

**L****ovelessInLima:** I really liiiiike you :3

**G********uyWithGuitar:** i know. do you want to fool around? B)

**L****ovelessInLima:** Yes, but I want to ask a bad question first.

**L****ovelessInLima:** How do you feel about swapping photos?

Aw, crap.

**G********uyWithGuitar: **terrified

**L********ovelessInLima:** Why?

He lied. What else could he do?

**G********uyWithGuitar:** i'm afraid you won't like what you see

Hmm. Maybe it wasn't a lie, actually.

**L********ovelessInLima:** I'm not shallow, I promise! Okay, I admit a fondness for tall dumb jocks, but I am not going to turn down someone as compatible with me as you are.

Blaine pinched his stomach and winced. He laid down and did ten quick crunches before returning to the keyboard.

**G********uyWithGuitar:** just a little bit longer plz?

**L********ovelessInLima:** Okay... but I'm sort of afraid that you aren't for real. And I am starting to fall for you.

**L********ovelessInLima:** You know, I have a lot of bad luck in love. A lot of unrequited crushes...

Blaine stopped tapping his fingers aimlessly on the desk. That's right, Kurt had been in love with his step-brother and been turned down. He felt guilty for forgetting. But who else had he liked? Was it too much to hope?

**L********ovelessInLima:** It just sucks, you know? To like someone who seems to enjoy your company and trusts you and holds your hand or your gaze for a little too long

**L********ovelessInLima:** and he's even gay, but completely not interested in me. No one ever is.

Oh, Kurt. Blaine felt a sharp pain in his chest. He had been so stupid. He was still stupid, clearly, because this beautiful boy, who was his daytime companion and his nighttime obsession, didn't have any idea that he was worthwhile.

Blaine felt a tear spill from his eye. Sniffing, he typed back.

**G********uyWithGuitar:** i bet that guy does like you hes just too stupid to show how he feels

**G********uyWithGuitar:** and i like you too

**G********uyWithGuitar:** i bet you are handsome and sweet and caring

**G********uyWithGuitar:** i would be honored to be in love with you

"I _am_ in love with you," Blaine said out loud. He wasn't too proud to say it hiding behind a pseudonym and a computer screen, but it was a step in the right direction.

**L********ovelessInLima:** Please don't play with my feelings.

**L********ovelessInLima:** I know the internet is just for fun, but this is real to me.

**L********ovelessInLima:** Your words give me hope

**L********ovelessInLima:** Sheer, blind hope

**G********uyWithGuitar:** i am real i promise

His chest aching, Blaine searched his room, desperate for an epiphany. He had to do something that would make Kurt feel better without blowing his cover. There's no way he could just leave him over there, hurting like this.

Hey, there was an idea. In fact, it was the idea that had started this whole mess.

**G********uyWithGuitar:** how about i play a song for you. i won't sing but ill play the guitar

**L********ovelessInLima:** I would like that :)

Blaine began sifting through his desk drawer. There was something in particular that he needed... ah ha! He pulled a piece of duct tape off the roll and slapped it over his mouth. Knowing his own dumb mouth, this was the only sure-fire measure to prevent accidental blabbing.

Then he turned on the microphone, his pulse pounding in his ears.

"Hello?" Kurt's voice came small and muted from the speakers.

Blaine played a couple of chords in response.

A giggle. "Well, this is going to be interesting at the very least. What are you going to play for me?"

He played a few more notes, thinking on it, then typed at his computer.

**G********uyWithGuitar:** mute this vid and sing the lyrics to me http:/www .youtube .com /watch?v=cKpAtxN0Sxo

And then he began to play.

At first Kurt only listened. "You have got to be kidding me. Taylor Swift, seriously?"

But Blaine persevered, executing the chords perfectly.

"This is so cheesy. Why do I have to be Juliet?" His voice betrayed him however, humor in his tone.

And Blaine kept on playing until Kurt's voice joined him, high and faint. Blaine closed his eyes, letting his fingers take over naturally, the beautiful melody from Kurt's singing washing over him.

His voice was high, but he hit every note. As they played together Kurt gained confidence, singing louder and Blaine was almost filled with pride. It was like musically holding hands, his fingers guiding Kurt along. And since he wasn't singing he was free to listen. To appreciate Kurt really getting emotional, even if it was a silly country pop song.

On the last line, Blaine stopped and played the melody instead of the background. And in the silence afterward, he leaned against the neck of his guitar and breathed deeply. A warm affection clouded his mind and he really, really wished he could kiss Kurt right then.

"That should have been a deal breaker, but instead I find myself completely charmed." Kurt's voice was gentle. Blaine couldn't help but wonder if that was what love sounded like.

**G********uyWithGuitar:** feel better juliet?

"I like you," Kurt said. "You're probably an old man or twelve-year-old girl, but I like you and yes, I feel better. Thank you for tonight."

**G********uyWithGuitar:** thank you for your beautiful singing

"I'm going to go to bed now. I don't think I can handle any more feelings tonight, mysterious Romeo."

**G********uyWithGuitar:** goodnight fair maiden :*

"Mwah," Kurt said, and thankfully ended the called before he could hear Blaine's needy whine in response. He reached out and ran his hand down the monitor. It was stupid, but it gave him some comfort.

Blaine wasn't sure if he'd ever wanted anything as badly as he wanted Kurt. He couldn't believe he had been so dense to think of Kurt only as a friend. Sure, he was an amazing friend, but he was also this sexy, shy, pretty thing that was fast taking over Blaine's entire train of thought.

It wasn't until he went to take a sip of water that he realized he still had a piece of duct tape on his face. Without thinking, he yanked it off. And then he screamed. Loud.

And that's why Blaine had a raw rectangle shaped wound around his mouth for the next 24 hours.

* * *

Kurt did a double take when he saw Blaine's face during lunch the next day. "What on earth happened?" he gasped, eyes transfixed on the pink, ripped skin.

"Nothing much. Hit myself with a free weight." After calculating the risk of acting out of character, Blaine pounced on Kurt, hugging him tightly. " I missed you. How did your homework go last night?"

"Oh, really?" Kurt looked off to the side. "It went okay." His shoulders slumped. "Actually, I didn't do any homework."

Blaine pretended to be surprised, and he was a little bit. He didn't think Kurt would have come clean so early. "You didn't?"

"I need to tell you something," Kurt said. He bit his lip, which meant he felt guilty.

"Sure, anything." Blaine scooted away, giving him some physical space.

"Well, I sort of... met a guy..."

"Really? Why don't you tell me about him?" Blaine made his eyes wide but not concerned. He had practiced this moment in the mirror every morning. Just in case. There was no way he was going to act weird or jealous, especially when he knew there was nothing to be worried about.

Kurt's face scrunched up. That meant he was feeling shy. "I met him online, which you probably think is ridiculous. But I don't know, we just really clicked. He's romantic."

"Sounds like quite a catch," Blaine said, nodding seriously.

Kurt's eyes slid back to Blaine's face, squinting slightly. That meant that he was suspicious. "You're being awfully supportive."

Blaine feigned shock at Kurt's sarcasm. "Why wouldn't I be? Hey, it may have been misguided, but you were there for me when I tried to woo Jeremiah. Of course I'm happy for you if you found someone."

Then Blaine reached across the table and placed his hand over Kurt's. He watched the way Kurt's mouth fell open slightly at their touch and waited until Kurt looked back into his eyes.

"Besides," he continued, "he must be an awesome guy if you like him. I bet he has no idea how lucky he is."

"Blaine?" Kurt said, somewhat bewildered.

"What? You'd be an awesome boyfriend. Anyone would be lucky to have someone as cute, caring and funny as you." He flicked his gaze down Kurt's body, then up again to deliver his final blow. "And I've seen your cheering videos. You've got a great body on top of everything else."

Kurt's face went completely blank. This was the moment! Blaine waited for the melt, the blush, the voice he had heard the night before.

But instead, Kurt smiled coolly, slipping his hand out from under Blaine's.

Oh no. GuyWithGuitar had been too convincing, and now he couldn't combat himself!

"You know what? He really is an awesome guy," Kurt said dreamily. "He is like no other man I have ever conversed with before. Really, he's better with words and romantic gestures than anyone I can think of in real life."

"Oh, oh yeah?" Blaine shifted in his chair. "Well that's going pretty far, isn't it? He doesn't remind you of anyone you know?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Why would he?"

"Um." This was not going the way he intended. It was supposed to be Kurt's face turning pink, not his. "I mean, you must know other cool guys. In real life."

Kurt laughed. "Don't worry, Blaine. You'll find someone too. Maybe you should be a little more careful with those weights though."

Blaine covered his face in his hands. He _had_ found someone. He just didn't know how to tell Kurt that it was him.

"Say maybe you should try online dating too. It's done wonders for my self-esteem."

It wasn't doing much for Blaine's.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt didn't see much of each other for the next few days, but they kept up a healthy sexting and roleplay routine online. At least until roughly a week later, however, when there was a message waiting for Blaine.

**From: LovelessInLima**

**To: GuyWithGuitar**

**Subject: I want to go further.**

**Body: I want to know what you look like. I have to. Because I am going crazy here, wanting you and I need to get my feelings straight with someone else. So please, please video chat with me or talk to me or something. I can't continue this fantasy forever if it will never be real.**

Well, _shit. SHIT!_ Blaine pulled at his hair, brain racing to think of something, anything to fix this horrible situation. If he didn't confess, that would be the end of the internet love. But if he did confess, that could be the end of everything. What if Kurt preferred his online lover to Blaine? I mean, hadn't that been essentially what was happening? He thought of the way Kurt had pulled his hand away from Blaine's at lunch.

Good god, how badly had he fucked up here?

**L********ovelessInLima:** I can see you're online, you know.

Dammit, Kurt! He was terrible at estimating how long it took a guy to freak out!

**G********uyWithGuitar:** im thinking

**L********ovelessInLima:** What could possibly be so bad? You can't be hideous. I don't even care if you are.

**L********ovelessInLima:** I will still like you.

**L********ovelessInLima:** C'mon, stop being a wuss! Just open the video chat!

A wuss! Blaine could feel a scowl cross his face. His fingers danced across the keys.

**G********uyWithGuitar:** i need to go and think about this im sorry. bbl

And then he was logged off and pacing his room again. This was confusing. More than that! This was totally backwards and he didn't know what he was going to do to get himself out of the situation. He just wasn't smart enough.

Wait. He knew someone smart. Blaine pulled his phone out of his school bag, tapping through his address book.

"Hey, Wes?"

"Blaine? Why are you calling me so late at night?"

Thank god. "Okay, so hypothetically if a guy likes another guy, but that guy is his best friend, but he's also pretending to be another guy on the internet, should he pursue the guy he likes in real life and just pretend the online thing never happened or should he reveal himself via webcam or- Wes? Wes, are you there?"

Blaine looked at the disconnected phone in dismay. Okay, next smartest person: David.

"'Sup Blaine. How you doing?"

"Not good, man. I need romantic advice."

"Ha, I bet you do." David's good natured chuckling set Blaine a little more at ease.

"So David, I may have, um, fallen in love with a guy who I'm supposed to be just friends with. And then maybe I might have started an online relationship with him under a false name, and now he wants to meet the internet me and I'm not sure what I should- are you laughing?"

"Laughing," David wheezed, "or dying! Man, you are the least smooth motherfucker on this planet."

Blaine threw himself into his bed, sulking. "So help me!"

"Drop the internet relationship and never tell him about it."

"But what if he likes the fake me better?"

"I'm not going to listen to your 'but what ifs', Blaine. That's my advice, take it or leave it."

Blaine lay in silence staring at his ceiling. Was it really that easy? Would Kurt like Blaine without the abs and the football and the being eighteen?

His phone rang.

"Thad?" he answered.

"I can't believe you would call Wes and David for advice and not me!" Thad sniffed. "I'm on the council too, Blaine."

"Uh, sorry. I didn't think you would-" be of help, he thought, but said, "be interested."

"Of course I'm interested! Matters of the soloist's heart are also the heart of the Warbler's concern." Thad was silent. "Um, it's not me you're in love with is it? Because maybe that's why you didn't call. And if it is me, then, well... I mean is it?"

"Er, no," Blaine answered sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Oh. It's okay." Thad sounded oddly defeated. "Well I think you should be honest with whoever the lucky guy is. Tell him everything. Tell him how much you love him."

"Really? What if he says no?"

"No man would say no to a Blaine in love." There was another awkward silence. "Okay, well, that guy was a retail worker. They don't count."

Blaine sighed heavily. He wasn't sure if this conversation was helping.

"Just be yourself Blaine. Show him your feelings like a good old-fashioned lover boy, Warbler style. We'll be with you no matter what." Thad coughed. "Especially me."

Just be himself. That was good advice, actually. "Thanks, Thad. You know, we should be better friends. You're a great guy."

"I know. I'll see you at practice."

Blaine dragged himself to the computer and logged back in.

**G********uyWithGuitar:** hey are you there?

He felt knots of anxiety in his stomach as the seconds passed. Why wasn't he answering immediately? Oh god, was he really pissed?

**G********uyWithGuitar:** hey im sorry. you're right. we definitely should meet in person

**L********ovelessInLima:** Let me just ask you something straight out.

**L********ovelessInLima:** What do you have to hide?

Blaine typed several responses but none of them seemed to answer the question.

**L********ovelessInLima:** I figure, you're either in the closet still or you're someone I know.

_He figured it out_. Panicked, Blaine paused and just stared at the words. Wait, no. He should have courage and follow Thad's advice. Or should he follow David's? David got more action then Thad. What if he fucked it up though? Was it too late to come clean?

**L********ovelessInLima:** Come on, fess up. Which is it?

**G********uyWithGuitar:** Which makes you less mad?

**L********ovelessInLima:** Both, if that's your answer!

**G********uyWithGuitar:** okay, okay, not everyone knows I'm gay yet

**G********uyWithGuitar:** thats all, i told a couple of white lies and i really like you and dont want to screw this up

**L********ovelessInLima:** Is that all?

**G********uyWithGuitar:** yes yes promise

**L********ovelessInLima:** You know what, I think I need my own log off period to think. I'll talk to you later.

And he was gone. Blaine was literally sweating. There was no way that was the right choice. He dug himself deeper than ever.

Had definitely dug himself deeper, because now his phone was buzzing.

**Kurt: Can you meet me for coffee tomorrow? 11 am?**

Blaine just stared at it in horror. He had no way of knowing how much Kurt knew. But he wouldn't say no to him. If his stupidity had damned him, at least Kurt was still willing to talk to him. Maybe Blaine could confess and get it all out of the way. Right?

**Blaine: Sure. See you there**

He didn't sleep too well that night.

* * *

Kurt was already there when he entered the coffee shop. Blaine's first thought was one of panic. Courage, he though. Courage. Courage. Courage!

"Hey, are you alright?" Blaine asked. He held his breath in terror until he saw the relief on Kurt's face. So his secret was still safe..

"Yeah, I'm a little down. I don't know if I'm cut out for all this online drama and I needed someone to vent to."

"What online drama? I thought things were going fine with you and your mystery man."

Kurt took a deep sip of his coffee and uttered one word. It scared Blaine to the core of his being. "Men."

The room around Blaine became ice cold. "What?" he said in small voice.

"I started talking to two guys online, and now I don't know what I'm doing." Kurt smiled, a little shyly. "I don't know, it seemed harmless, but it's already gotten confusing."

"What do you mean, _two guys_?" A few patrons stopped to watch him. "You're okay stringing along two people at the same time? What the hell?"

Now Kurt was staring at him intently. "Blaine, you're doing that anguished face thing, and you better have a damn good reason because- well, we need to talk about your attitude lately."

"My attitude?" Blaine heard his voice crack a little. "You're the one with the twisted priorities. I mean, you're not going to date both of them. What about the feelings of the guy you ditch?" What if it was _Blaine_ who got ditched? Who was this other guy?

Kurt's eyes were hard. "I'm just going to say this. You're jealous, aren't you?"

Blaine's mouth opened to protest, but he shut it again without making a sound.

"Exactly. And I hope you realize, Blaine, that you don't have a right to _be_ jealous," Kurt snapped. "Because we are just _friends_, remember? And you didn't want to make a pass at Christmas, and you didn't want to make a pass at Valentine's Day, and now I finally have a meager love life with people that maybe I've never met, but they sure want a whole lot more from me than you do. You don't get to suddenly discover me just because I might not be waiting for you anymore."

"You don't even know who they are!" Blaine was aware he was shouting, standing, making a scene. And he didn't care. All he really cared about losing Kurt without even having him. "You're flirting with strangers. They could be bored 50-year-old women for all you know! They could be pedophiles!"

Kurt stood, glared him down. "Thanks for implying that no normal gay man would find me appealing, Blaine, because that's great for my confidence. I'm not the one who's too cowardly to say what he's thinking here."

Blaine gritted his teeth. "I am not a coward. You don't know anything about how I feel in this situation."

"You're right!" Kurt threw his hands in the air. "Because you won't tell me! So do so, give me a reason not to just march to my computer and ask my internet boyfriend to meet me for a quickie at the Comfort Inn down the street. Because I will, Blaine Anderson, and you can't stop me."

He could see the tears glittering in Kurt's eyes, the way the corner of Kurt's mouth was trembling, but Blaine couldn't speak. He couldn't think of the right thing to say. How could he tell Kurt that he had been lying to him? That he was living a double life and the guy Kurt had fallen for was just stupid, ordinary, cowardly Blaine?

Unless of course, _Kurt had fallen for this OTHER guy_.

"Which one are you going to ask first?" Blaine finally said.

Kurt made a sound between disgust and despair. He grabbed his things and left the coffee shop as swiftly as he could.

And Blaine sat there, arms crossed defensively, and stared into his empty chair.

Much later, he was mostly the same but staring at his computer screen instead. And clicking the refresh button. Again. And again.

But there were no new messages. Not to his phone, or his email. And not for GuyWithGuitar either. As the minutes turned into hours and there was still no contact from Kurt, Blaine's mind turned to the worst. He had screwed up not once, but twice. Even though he had tried his hardest to woo Kurt virtually, he had been too scared to make it real and Kurt had backed off.

And where it was real, where Blaine and Kurt really shared coffees and jokes and memories, he had let that slip away so much that Kurt didn't know how he really felt.

Somewhere, Kurt was talking to someone else all night. Blaine was sure of it. There was another guy in town that hadn't fucked this all up, and Kurt had chosen him over Blaine, real life and virtual life. And maybe they weren't even just talking. Maybe Kurt really had invited that other man out somewhere and he was the one touching Kurt's body. Listening to Kurt sing and tasting his skin.

While the coward who really loved him was alone, staring at a monitor with a heart full of regret. But even when his tears began splashing his hands and keyboard, Blaine didn't stop clicking refresh. Just in case.

* * *

Next: Confessions and reveals as both boys come clean. Leave me reviews and messages if you want, or friend me on tumblr: ridgelessridgeback. tumblr. com


	3. Third Chances

_Author's note: This chapter coming to you faster by popular demand! So many comments! I didn't think it would be so well-received, but this is now my second most popular story and close to being the first O_O Thank you for giving me feedback, love you guys :D_

_Just for reference, I started writing this after "Silly Love Songs" so I guess we can assume this story branched from there and nothing that happened afterwards happened in this universe. But I do make some small nods to canon. :) I really hope you are satisfied with the conclusion! Thanks for taking this journey with me..._

* * *

"**Third Chances"**

When Blaine had begun texting her every five goddamn minutes, Mercedes had no intention of actually meeting him. His boy drama certainly wasn't her problem. But he must have known she wasn't the type of girl to say no to a free all-you-can-eat at Breadsticks. Now she found herself sitting at a booth with Kurt's other best friend. This was certain to end in disaster.

At least she'd get to hear the other side of this nonsense that was going on.

"So? What's this emergency?" she said, sucking on her straw.

Blaine had seemed composed on the drive here, but now his collected demeanor crumbled away. He slumped to the desk, holding back approaching sobs.

"You've got to help me. Kurt is having _two_ online relationships."

"Uh-huh. What's it to you?' Sensing a long night, she piled her plate with breadsticks and signaled the waitress for a refill.

He looked at her. "I'm in love with Kurt."

Mercedes began to feign pity but Blaine silenced her with a dramatic hand gesture. "There's more. I'm one of the guys he's talking to online."

Okay, this was even more nonsense then she originally thought. Unable to control herself right away, she let out a loud, incredulous laugh.

"Sorry, but what? What the fuck? I thought you preppy private school boys were supposed to be smart!"

Blaine wiped at his eyes with an embroidered handkerchief, shaking his head. She felt a twinge of guilt.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know," he sniffed. "Put me out of my misery I guess. Because we had a fight yesterday and then he wasn't online!" Blaine wailed, burying his face in his sleeve. Several other patrons were staring at them now. Good lord. No good dead went unpunished.

"And now," Blaine sobbed, "I just know whoever that other guy is spent the night with Kurt. And I'm _so_ miserable! I had two chances to tell Kurt how I felt, and I blew it like a big stupid baby idiot-" He banged the table with a wild fist. Mercedes held their drinks to minimize the damage, but a breadstick was catapulted to the floor in the shockwaves. A needless casualty of angst.

So, Blaine thought Kurt had been spending the night with some guy he met on the internet? Interesting. Mercedes debated whether or not to betray Kurt's trust. But she felt Kurt would want her to do whatever it was to ease Blaine's mind. And besides, he _was_ buying dinner.

"Don't be so upset, Kurt spent the night with me."

He sat up straight, eyes wide. "Oh my god, _you_ are the other guy?"

"No, idiot! He slept over at my house. So he could complain about _you._" She opened the dessert menu; backup was needed here. "I know about the fight. I also know about the two guys he's been chatting up. Fuck, I know everything."

"You do?" Blaine said, eyes and mouth open in awe.

The waitress swung by. "We're going to need a double chocolate brownie surprise here," Mercedes told her before turning back to her date. "So are you the guitar player or the singer?"

"Guitar player. The other one's a _singer_? What the fuck, man? Is he good at singing? Is he better than me?"

Mercedes clapped her hands in his face. "Control. Your. Roll." She waited until he was sedated, gulping down his iced tea. "I don't know how good the guy is at singing." Her mouth twisted. "But this certainly complicates things. He thinks the guitar guy is Karofsky."

Blaine choked on the ice cube he was chewing. "What!" he squeaked.

"I'm not the one who told Kurt I was a football player who got held back a year." Mercedes shrugged. "Didn't you even _try_ to think of things from his point of view?"

He sagged against the back of the booth. "At least he doesn't suspect me."

Kurt hadn't, because both he and Mercedes had thought Blaine was too dense to pull off something of this magnitude. She decided he didn't need to know how little faith they had in him, though. "But it doesn't matter. Kurt didn't say much about them! He only wanted to talk about you."

Their dessert arrived. Mercedes took a spoonful of chocolate brownie, relishing the sugary sweetness. Finally, a moment of bliss in all this madness!

Then Blaine's voice cut her reverie. "So what should I do?"

She took another bite for strength, then grabbed Blaine by the tie, yanking him in.

"Look, Kurt likes you. But if you reveal yourself online you're going to seem like a coward and a douche. Let that pseudo anonymous guy fade away and show him that Blaine Anderson can be just as fine as anyone online." She tugged harder. "Don't half ass it. Give it everything your little diva heart can muster!"

Blaine sniffed. "Oh, Mercedes. You're the best. I should have come to you for advice first!"

"I know," she said, settling back in her chair with a smirk. "So get to the romancing. And remember: if you fuck it up, I'll cut you."

"Yes, ma'am!" he wailed, patting her arms awkwardly.

"Check, please," Mercedes called out.

On the drive home, Blaine made a quick phone call.

"Wes? Hey, don't hang up! I was just wondering, didn't you say your mom runs a flower shop?"

* * *

Truthfully, it was killing Kurt to be away from Blaine. It had only been two days since they had spoken or seen each other, but it felt like an eternity. He literally felt like a piece of his chest was empty.

But seriously, he had a right to be mad, didn't he? Blaine had gotten mad. And had called Kurt a slut, essentially, without even knowing the details. So what if he had been talking to a couple of guys online? One of them had only lasted for a couple of days anyways. Blaine Anderson had a lot of nerve getting pissy when he had never indicated a desire to date Kurt.

And Kurt might be pathetically in love with Blaine, but he wasn't just going to take him back without an apology. Even if his online boyfriend was just as much of a coward.

These angry thoughts seemed to consume him for hours until he stepped on a daffodil on his way out of school. Strange. Daffodils weren't usually on sidewalks. He would have forgotten about it had he not then stepped on a tulip. That was odd enough for Kurt to look up from his feet.

There was a trail of flowers leading to the parking lot.

Okay, so some Dalton students were having a party or something. He reached down and picked up the tulip, smelled it. No reason to waste a perfectly good flower. Kurt began to collect them as he went, already holding an armful when he approached his car. Which was completely surrounded in flowers.

And Blaine was sitting on the roof.

Kurt ran to him. There had to be at least a few hundred flowers: baby's breath, marigolds, roses... how much had this cost? He looked up at Blaine. Part of him wanted to scream at him for possibly scuffing his paint job, but most of him was just struck dumb.

"Kurt, I'm sorry," Blaine said. "You're right, I was a jerk." Blaine rubbed his hair, then forced himself to meet Kurt's eyes. "Because I was jealous."

He hopped off the roof, landing on both feet with some amount of grace. With a flourish, he picked up a daffodil and stuck it behind Kurt's ear. And that's when Kurt was sure he was dreaming, because what Blaine said next Kurt had only heard when deeply asleep.

"It's because I love you, Kurt." Blaine Anderson smiled like this was a completely normal thing to say.

"This isn't happening," Kurt said, feeling strangely weightless. "I'm not awake. There's no way I'm holding a bundle of flowers in front of my car while Blaine Anderson tells me he loves me."

Blaine's mouth dropped open. "Did I mess it up somehow?" He looked around. "I didn't buy enough flowers, did I? Shit."

"You bought so many fucking flowers," Kurt said in wonder, looking at his arms. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Blaine's face relaxed. Kurt started to say thank you, but he faintly remembered that this wasn't normal or cool yet. That's right... Blaine had yelled at him in the Lima Bean two days ago. This was good, but Kurt wasn't going to surrender that easily.

"I mean, this is well on your way to forgiveness. But I'll need some time." Kurt held his head high as he walked to the car door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get home and put these poor things in water."

"Water?" Blaine repeated, confused. Kurt couldn't help but smile as he drove off. He was still such a guy.

* * *

**From: GuyWithGuitar**

**To: LovelessInLima**

**Subject: sorry**

**Body: i've done a lot of thinking lately and i want you to know that youre right. you deserve better than me. you deserve someone thats not afraid to show his face to you. someone in real life. i dont want you to feel held back because of me. i think it is best for you if we stop seeing each other. But i want you to know that my feelings for you are real. And if i ever met you i would tell you exactly how special you are to me. take care of yourself -GWG**

* * *

"Thad! Just the guy I was looking for." Blaine slid his butt across the study table, coming within an inch of crushing all of Thad's spread out homework.

"Blaine," Thad said cordially. "What's the occasion?"

"You're in the equestrian club right? I need you to teach me to ride a horse."

"Why?"

"I'm going to take Kurt out on a romantic trip."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

Thad groaned. "Blaine, that is _not_ enough time. You'll get kicked into a lake and you will drown."

Blaine slipped to the floor, begging on his knees. "Please Thad, pleeeeeease. I'll- I'll do your homework!"

"You know Latin?'

Blaine looked at the papers. "Oh. No."

Thad laughed. "You're useless, aren't you?" He opened a small schedule book, sifting through it. "For your own health, I won't teach you to ride. But I think I can arrange something else nice."

Cheering, Blaine jumped to his feet. "You are the most awesome guy ever!"

"Apparently not," Thad muttered. Apparently Kurt was. But he accepted Blaine's hug of thanks. "You can repay me by singing any song I pick at tomorrow's rehearsal."

Blaine nodded, then he was dashing out of the room. That could have gone better, but at least he was getting something out of it. He made a note to peruse his karaoke CDs that night.

* * *

"But how is 'I'm too Sexy' by Right Said Fred a Regionals appropriate song?" The meeting was officially over but David and Kurt were loitering, the former patiently listening to the latter's complaints.

"Yeah, I don't think they're going to let Blaine strip out of his tie and blazer on the stage," he replied. "Especially not if Thad's present." They looked over to the corner where Thad was still fanning himself with the end of his tie. Kurt felt vaguely annoyed for some reason. He shook his head, repressing the feeling.

"Where did Blaine go anyways?" Kurt peeked around. Not a curly head in sight.

"I'm sure he's just in the bathroom. Hey, let me walk you to your car." David's smile seemed sincere, but felt suspicious. They had never walked to Kurt's car before.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kurt asked as they went. Maybe he should have known better than complain to part of the council.

David laughed. "No, I think somebody else did."

Kurt puzzled over this for a moment, but his meaning became clear as they walked out into the courtyard. A horse-drawn carriage was waiting. A real goddamn horse-drawn carriage, with two Clydesdale stallions and gold wheels and velvet curtains in the windows. The driver tipped his hat to Kurt, who just gaped at him like a peasant.

"This isn't, there's no way this is for me. Right?"

David held his hand out. "Give me your keys. Thad and I are going to drive your car home."

"Seriously?" Kurt's eyes were drawn back to the carriage. Even Cinderella would have been jealous of its elegance.

"Hey beautiful." Kurt's heart stopped in his chest at the sound of a voice behind them. He whipped around, faced with a Blaine. A panting, beaming, Blaine, who was still knotting his tie. "Ready to take a ride?"

"I. But. The car."

David reached into Kurt's bag, rummaged around until he found the keys, and was on his way without Kurt even trying to stop him. He may have winked at Blaine on his way, but it could have been Kurt's imagination. Because it was very likely he had imagined all of this.

Now imagined Blaine had opened the carriage door and was waiting, hand outstretched, for Kurt to come to him. And Kurt did, placing his hand in Blaine's and allowing himself to be pulled into the cushy red interior. Because nobody raised on Disney movies says no when their prince comes calling.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked. Somewhere Kurt registered that Blaine was nervous. And that would be silly, because this was even more awesome than the last incredibly romantic gesture.

"Of course," Kurt answered. He looked around the tiny room, which bobbed pleasantly as the horses trotted along. "But how much did this cost? You can't be _that _rich."

Blaine smirked. "Eh, what good is college anyways? No actually, I got a super discount." He leaned in, sliding his arm around Kurt's shoulders. It felt warm and comfortable. Kurt decided to let him keep it there.

"So... where are we going?"

"We're going to your house. The scenic route." Blaine pulled open the door curtains with his free hand. "Ohio may not be the most attractive state, but it's got some beauty. Sometimes you should notice the little things that, maybe you see every day but don't really appreciate."

Kurt didn't miss the fact that Blaine wasn't looking at the scenery. He was looking at Kurt.

"You're making me blush," Kurt said. Something about that phrase gave him deja vu, like he had said it before. But of course, they'd never been this romantic together until now.

Blaine pressed the back of his hand to Kurt's cheek. "I think you'll survive," he said, smiling. His face was so close. Kurt breathed in the scent of him and felt his heart skip.

He tried to make conversation. "It's an hour and a half to my house," Kurt heard himself say. All he could see was Blaine's eyes. They were almost green up close. "How long does it take by horse-drawn carriage?"

"A long time," Blaine answered. He dropped his hand to Kurt's lap, entangling their fingers. "Hopefully you won't get bored."

Kurt didn't.

* * *

Sometime later, Blaine pulled out a picnic basket.

"Don't laugh," he warned. "I'm not a very reliable cook, so I stuck to a tried and true basic." He lifted the Dalton handkerchief which covered the prepared meal.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," Kurt said. He picked one up and took a bite.

"I cut the corners off because that's how I like it," Blaine explained as he grabbed one for himself. "And I thought you might appreciate the extra classiness."

"It's delicious." Kurt meant it, too. It was funny how love and effort could make something so mundane seem so magical.

"Great! So I haven't struck out yet." Blaine reached under the seat and produced a thermos. "Here. Iced cappuccino."

"You just keep getting better and better." Kurt held the thermos in his hands like it was a precious artifact. "Where did you learn to be this romantic?"

Blaine grinned. "The internet."

* * *

"Almost home." Blaine peered out the window. "Almost dark too."

Kurt shut his math textbook. "I can't believe I was able to get all my homework done at the same time. Clearly this carriage has supernatural powers."

"The horses do turn back into mice at midnight. But don't let on you know, it makes them insecure. "

Kurt smiled. On an impulse, he reached out and took Blaine's hand in his own. If there was a time to bring what needed to be said between them, that time was now.

"Blaine?" He turned to Kurt. "You haven't asked me. About the internet relationships."

Blaine looked down at their hands, pressing his fingertips into Kurt's. They were calloused, probably from the weight lifting he had been doing lately. But the touch of them still sent sparks down Kurt's arms.

"You can do what ever you want, Kurt," Blaine said slowly. "I may not like it, but all I can do is try my best to show you my feelings." He squeezed Kurt's arm. "And, you know, hope. That in the end you'll pick me."

Kurt's throat ached. How did Blaine get so mature in just a couple of days? They pulled up to his driveway, and Kurt realized that only his car was parked there.

"Blaine? How are you getting home from my house?"

"Oh. Shit." Blaine's eyes widened. "I left my car back at campus."

Kurt laughed. "You only thought about mine?" Secretly, he was kind of impressed. Organizing this trip had been far beyond the Blaine he thought he knew. In fact it was more like something... someone else might have come up with...

Blaine fumbled in his pocket until he found his phone. "Hey, Dad? Can you pick me up? Uh, Lima. Yeah, Kurt's house. _Dad_. Thanks."

Nah. Blaine was more clever than Kurt had thought, but he wasn't _that_ clever.

* * *

**From: LovelessInLima**

**To: GuyWithGuitar**

**Subject: Thank you.**

**Body: I'm sorry as well. You are such a nice person and I have feelings for you too, but I haven't been totally honest. The truth is, I've been hung up on my best friend since before I met you. We never resolved this issue so I came here to try and meet someone new. And I found you. You gave me the confidence to try and work things out with him. That sounds cruel, but I hope you can understand how much that means to me. I think, in another life, you would be my perfect man. So best of luck with everything. I'll be thinking of you.**

* * *

**Blaine: So when will you tell me how you feel about me**

**Kurt: You've given me little incentive! If I do, you might stop making grand gestures. And I like grand gestures.**

**Blaine: Who said I was stopping? Speaking of which, I'd like you to come over to my house tomorrow night**

**Blaine: Will you**

**Blaine: Hey**

**Kurt: Sorry, I was in the closet picking out my outfit. Of course I will!**

**Blaine. YAY awesome**

**Blaine: Wear the skintight jeans ;)**

* * *

Kurt stood on the doorstep of the Anderson household. He was wearing his tightest jeans, a designer turtleneck, and a hopeful smile. His heart was racing harder as each second passed. This was silly. It was just another day hanging out with Blaine. There was no reason to assume anything different would happen.

Just because they'd be alone in his bedroom. Where he presumably slept. And sometimes was naked.

Blaine burst outside, his grinning face saving Kurt from the perviness of his own mind. A bit of sweat clung to Blaine's forehead. What was he up to now?

"Kurt!" He held his hand out. Kurt grabbed it and then they were weaving their way through the foyer.

"Don't make a sound," Blaine whispered. "I don't want anyone to know you're here."

"Oh." Kurt looked at his feet. "Your family won't approve of me?"

Blaine snorted. "You won't approve of them."

It was almost a normal guy's bedroom. Sports posters on the walls. A pile of instruments and gadgets lined the back wall. Blaine had his own private bathroom and a desktop computer.

Almost normal except every surface was covered in lit candles. Dozens of them, heating the room up to sauna temperature. That at least explained the sweating.

Kurt doubled over, laughing.

"Oh _no._ It's too much, isn't it?" Blaine had his pouty face on, which only made Kurt laugh harder.

"The whole house is going to burn down!" Kurt should have been mad, but he just couldn't stop giggling. "Put them out!"

Blaine peered around the room. "I guess it _is_ a little smoky in here." He pranced about, blowing out any candles in his path. Kurt watched him, charmed. Then his eyes fell on the guitar.

And just like that, it all made sense. The sudden change in behavior. The acts of random romance. The mood swings. The touches. Everything.

_Anything cool happen recently?_

_He doesn't remind you of anyone you know?_

_You don't know anything about how I feel in this situation._

Kurt looked from the computer to the guitar and back again. Unbelievable. It couldn't be true.

"You okay?" Blaine asked. He followed Kurt's eyes to the guitar, and something changed in his expression. Like he could finally relax.

"You play guitar," Kurt said. It wasn't a question.

Blaine grabbed it from the corner. "Lots of guys do. I'd like to play for you."

Kurt sat on the bed, trying not to think too hard about Blaine playing by the computer. Or Blaine typing on his keyboard with only one hand.

"I'm so stupid," Kurt blurted out. He felt his breath coming faster as more realizations flooded his mind.

"Why would you say that?" Blaine asked. They stared at each other for a long time before he broke contact, warming up with a few test chords. "Any requests?"

"I want to hear Love Story by Taylor Swift," Kurt said without thinking.

"No problem," Blaine's smile melted Kurt completely and calmed him at the same time. "That's one of my favorites."

And if had any doubt before, this made it clear: Blaine _was_ GuyWithGuitar. The melody was just as beautiful this time, except now he had visuals and voice to go along with it. Even though Blaine usually let his emotions take over his facial expressions, he was careful to keep his eyes on Kurt the entire time. His eyes became an anchor keeping Kurt grounded as so many memories overwhelmed him.

He felt them overlapping, his lives with Blaine, online and offline. He felt himself blushing as he recalled their intimate discussions, and flattered to think that Blaine had said all of those sweet compliments. By the time the song ended, Kurt's vision was blurred with sentimental tears.

Blaine said nothing, just reached out to touch his knee. And waited.

"If you liked me, why couldn't you just tell me?" Kurt finally asked.

"I didn't know I liked you until we started to talk online."

"But then you could of told me any time." Kurt's breath hitched. "I'm so confused right now, I'm sorry."

"_I'm_ sorry." Blaine squeezed his leg. "I just didn't want to disappoint you. Online, I was older and cooler. I didn't want you to sneer and think 'oh boy, it was just Blaine, the Gap Serenader.'"

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't have _sneered_." Then embarrassment took hold of him once again, and he covered his face. "I just can't- I mean, we _did_ stuff together. I don't even know what you must think of me. You must think I'm so dirty."

"No, no," Blaine set his guitar down and took Kurt into his arms. "Don't feel bad! I like all of you, including the dirty stuff. Fuck, e_specially_ the dirty stuff."

"Seriously?" Kurt whimpered.

"Oh yeah. You're so prim and proper normally, so it's been like- like my filthy little secret." Blaine bit his lip, sending a tremor of desire through Kurt's mind. "I want it that way. I want a cute, mature boyfriend that can be less of a gentleman behind closed doors. Didn't you say something like that to me?"

"You're using all my tricks against me," Kurt whined. "Stop being so goddamned good at this."

He squeezed Kurt tighter. "I will not. This is my third chance to seduce you, and I don't intend to fuck it up."

That was it; Kurt just couldn't take all these feelings anymore. He tilted his face up and let Blaine kiss him. He tasted a little like coffee and a lot like sweat. And he kept shifting, testing out different pressures and angles, listening to the tiny sounds Kurt was making and adjusting. By the time they broke apart, both of them were panting hard. Kurt could feel Blaine's heart pounding through his shirt. It was almost the same beat as his own.

Blaine pressed his nose into Kurt's ear. "This is the part in my fantasy where we make love."

"I haven't even accepted your confession yet," Kurt murmured, fully aware of how feeble his protest sounded. "Or your apology. What makes you think I'll accept your penis?"

He continued to press his face and body into Kurt. "Sheer, blind hope."

Kurt inhaled, breathed out slowly. "Well. Fine. But all things in moderation. First, kisses."

* * *

"Truth or Bare."

Blaine's nose crinkled up as he examined himself, clad only in his shirt and boxers. "Truth."

An evil grin spread across Kurt's face. "Did you lie about your penis measurement?"

"Ah, well, GuyWithGuitar _was_ pretending to be a little taller..." Blushing, Blaine held a pillow in front of his crotch. "That was like a trick question! You would have found out either way!"

"You haven't even answered the question!"

"I didn't lie, it was more like an exaggeration." He hid his face behind the pillow. "Like an inch of exaggeration."

Kurt decided to let that slide, ruffling his hair. He could do that now. Because they were totally in some sort of serious relationship.

"Truth or Bare," Blaine asked.

"Bare." Kurt timidly began pulling his turtleneck upward. He knew he should have worn an undershirt. "This would be less intimidating if you weren't literally licking your lips, Blaine!"

"I have been waiting for this moment for a long time, buddy."

Kurt tossed the clothing to the computer chair, folding his arms across his chest. "Well?''

"So perfect." Blaine pressed his mouth to Kurt's exposed neck, sending a cascading ripple of goosebumps down his back.

"You don't an option this time," Kurt told him, trying to maintain some control over the situation even as his collarbone was being devoured in passionate kisses. "I want your shirt off too."

Blaine winced, but he obeyed.

"Oh." Kurt blinked, then bit down on his fingernails. "You're... hot."

Blaine beamed. "I wasn't lying about the crunches."

Kurt looked at his own scrawny torso, fresh self-consciousness brewing within him. "Maybe we should just stop and cuddle for awhile."

"Uh uh. I still have one question. Though I don't know if you can answer it."

Kurt nodded to him.

Looking visibly pained, Blaine asked, "Who was the other guy?"

Kurt shrugged. "It must not have been anyone important. If it wasn't you, then I guess I don't care." To drive the point home, he pushed Blaine back on the bed, curling up to his side.

Blaine kissed him hard. "Yeah. I don't care either."

* * *

The next week, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Rachel met at Breadstix.

"How long are they going to be like that?" Rachel snapped at Mercedes. They both turned to regard the new lovebirds, who were giggling and nuzzling their faces together like kittens in heat.

"I heard that, Rachel," Kurt murmured. "If you don't like it, you're welcome to leave us alone. I won't miss you."

"That's really mean Kurt," Blaine scolded. "Sorry, girls." He kissed Kurt's face until it scrunched up under him, then smiled pleasantly across the table. "So what's been happening lately?"

Mercedes opened her mouth, intending to dish on Mr. Schuester's latest effed up dating disaster, but Rachel's big mouth beat her.

"Okay, I have to tell somebody about this," Rachel blurted out. "It's so frustrating. I'm trying to write a song for Regionals and in my search for inspiration I was... this is so embarrassing... I was _stood up."_

"By who? Finn?" Kurt asked.

"No. By some guy I met online." Gloating, she pressed her hands to her hips. "I was using a dating site, you see."

Mercedes glanced at Kurt and Blaine; sure enough, both of them were blushing. Not one to miss an opportunity for good-natured teasing, she decided to rub this in a little. "Man, Rachel, a dating website? That's pretty _lame_."

Kurt looked over at at Blaine. "You definitely can't trust people to be themselves on those sites." Blaine avoided his eyes but turned a little pinker.

"I know that," Rachel continued, "because I was pretending to be a gay man. I thought it would help me get into the songwriting insight of Elton John or Freddie Mercury, but all I was left with was some confusing sex talk and then he never came back."

Now no one was even pretending to be amused.

But Rachel didn't notice anything strange. "Anyways, maybe I'll try again later. I should have known better than to pick a Meg Ryan fan. I mean his handle was 'Loveless inLima'. You'd think if he was going for movie references, he would have picked 'You've got Mail' over Sleepless in Seattle'. Move Mercedes, I have to use the ladies room."

Mercedes didn't know if she was going to laugh or cry or take a photo. Kurt looked physically ill and Blaine appeared to be dying. He began to wheeze laughter.

"You...were cybering... Rachel..." he mustered, clutching Kurt's sleeve.

"Shut it, she'll hear you!" Kurt snapped. His face was almost purple.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Oh my god. You _did_. She wasn't better than me, was she?"

Kurt winced. Blaine gasped. Mercedes sucked down the rest of her coke.

"Well, she has a better grasp of elaborate prose..."

"Curse that Rachel Berry," Blaine said, glaring through slitted eyes as his new nemesis walked back from the restroom. "I'll never let her grubby words near you again."

"Don't worry, I'll never touch a _computer_ again," Kurt groaned, pulling at his hair.

"She'll pay at Regionals. Wait, she'll pay now! I'm going to challenge her to a Diva Off, the little cockblocker. Microphone! I need a microphone here!"

Mercedes flagged down the waitress. She was going to need a lot more breadsticks tonight. And tomorrow, she was going to need new friends.

* * *

_That's it for this story! (I think?) If you wanna be friends, join me on tumblr: ridgelessridgeback . tumblr . com_


	4. 4 Your Eyes Only

_Author's Note: Ask and you shall receive. I was overwhelmed by the positive reaction to this story, but I knew a couple of people were hoping for a little more action. I hope you enjoy this bonus chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! You didn't think I'd let Thad go that easily, did you? ;)_

* * *

There were real emergencies, and then there were Thad emergencies. This was a Thad emergency.

"We shouldn't even be going," Wes said. "This isn't within Warbler regulations. We don't have to fix his damn computer just because he wants us to."

"But if we don't, he's going to complain for at least a week," David said. "And Thad whining is like nails on a screaming baby. Besides," he flashed a grin, "it's probably going to be hilarious. I bet he threw a desktop icon in the Recycle Bin again."

Wes gave an exasperated sigh. "I guess we've come this far. But let the record state that I was against this nonsense from the beginning."

"Sure thing, man. But I don't think we have anything major to worry about."

Soon the three of them were huddled around Thad's computer desk, the centerpiece of Thad's incredibly clean bedroom. Scary clean. He made a mental note to knock something over on their way out, just to cause a little trouble.

Thad tapped away busily on the keyboard. "See, it's almost connected to the other side, but I can't quite get access to the webcam. No matter what I do, it just returns all this nonsensical debug output. Help me David! This is madness!"

"What driver is the webcam using?" David asked. Thad rubbed his chin, then opened a browser window and began clicking.

"A better question would be: what are you doing?" Wes folded his arms across his chest. "I can't think of any legal reason why you'd need to hack into someone else's webcam."

"It's just an experiment," Thad said, flushing. "I'm doing a paper on computer hacking culture and I thought some hands-on experience would be of use."

"Who's computer is it?" Wes asked.

Thad ignored him. "Hey, I found it. David, look."

David leaned in. "Okay, so this says you can breach their security by... hmm. Let me." David took control of the keyboard, typing into a console window. Several other windows popped up until finally a blurry image of a room appeared.

"You did it!" Thad clapped his hands. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet," David said. "We're not leaving until we find out who's room it is."

The camera was facing a door, but most of a bed was visible on the left hand side. Clothing covered every surface. David squinted at the pixels, trying to discern if one grayish lump on a dresser was actually a Dalton blazer.

Thad began fiddling with the speakers. "Where's the sound? Crap, I need to get into the microphone too."

"Who's room is it?" Wes demanded. "Can they hear us talking?"

"No," David said. "It's a one way connection." He opened the console once more, typed in a few commands, and a hiss of sound came from the speakers.

"Well, sure you can come over tonight," a boy's voice purred over a low hum of white noise. "Oh, you're already driving here? That's no problem at all."

David caught Wes's eye. "God dammit."

"I should have guessed," Wes said. "Turn it off."

"L-look, I'm not crazy," Thad said. "You might not understand my reasons, but this comes from a place of love and respect-" His voice trailed off as the monitor revealed Blaine, in a wife beater and boxers, pacing his room.

"I _love you too_," Blaine was cooing into his cell phone. "And I'm going to show you just how much in about ten minutes. All right. I know! Yes, I still love you, and I still will by the time you get here. See you."

"This is nauseating," David groaned. "You shouldn't be doing this."

"Listen, his personal life is Warbler business." Thad stabbed a finger at the screen. "He's our lead star. We need to make sure he's happy or it could affect their performance."

Wes stood. "David, turn it off. I'll be in the car. And remember, the record." He left the room without looking at Thad once.

David regarded Thad with contempt. "So tell me what's really going on."

Thad fidgeted. "What do you mean?"

"Cut it, man. Why are you so obsessed with him? It isn't normal."

They stared at each other awkwardly before Thad was lowered his eyes. "Okay, so I know it's messed up. But I just can't contain my feelings for Blaine. He was the first gay guy I'd ever met; I've liked him since he transferred freshman year but he never noticed." Thad turned to the monitor. "It's hard to accept that someone else caught his attention first. I just thought that if I saw him and Kurt being happy together, maybe it would help me get over it."

David felt a pang of guilt. This Blaine crush was more than a joke; Thad was actually hurting over it, and likely had no one to talk to since, well, nobody took him seriously. The Warblers were supposed to look out for each other, especially the council. He should have been a friend rather than teasing Thad behind his back.

He took a moment to really think about his choice. Then, David opened a new tab and logged into his email. "Here's what I'll do. I'm not going to close the webcam. But I am going to stream it to my computer so I can be in contact with you from my house via chat."

Thad eyed him warily. "Don't tell me you also have a crush on Blaine?"

David locked Thad in a cold gaze until he cowered. "I need to know that you're going to stop if things get too weird. If necessarily, I'll contact Blaine and alert him, so don't try to stop me. And how did you get on his computer anyways? You're tech-savvy, but not _that _tech savvy."

"Blaine always uses the same password: Anders0wned."

"How imaginative." David pulled the webcam window back on top. Blaine was picking away at a guitar, oblivious to his voyeuristic classmates. "Well, we're heading home."

"Thanks David." After a moment of hesitation, Thad added, "I owe you a favor."

David grinned. "Yup. And I have a scholarship essay due next week."

* * *

**DavidtheGoliath has entered the chat room.**

**DavidtheGoliath: you in here man?**

**ThaddieBoy: yes**

**DavidtheGoliath: so whats up?**

**ThaddieBoy: I don't know. I think Kurt's coming over to his place**

**DavidtheGoliath: fascinating**

* * *

Blaine had the door open before the second knock. On the other side, just as he hoped, was his boyfriend Kurt. His _boyfriend_.

"You're my boyfriend," he told Kurt, sliding a hand around his waist and pulling him into the room.

"I thought we had established that." Kurt darted his head forward and kissed Blaine, hard on the lips.

"Mmm." Blaine twirled him around, kicking the door shut behind them.

* * *

**DavidtheGoliath: i already do not like where this is going**

**ThaddieBoy: !**

**ThaddieBoy: they've only been dating for a week or so, right?**

**ThaddieBoy: surely this isn't going to get out of hand**

**DavidtheGoliath: youve never dated anybody have you**

* * *

Blaine kissed him back, slipping his hands into Kurt's hair. He inhaled, smelling Kurt's skin. "You are so tasty," he murmured.

"Thanks, I think." He looped his hands around Blaine's waist. "So what did you have in mind for us tonight?"

Blaine glanced to the side. "Well, I was hoping we could do something a little sexy."

"Only a little?" Kurt's hands slid down, cupping his butt cheeks. Blaine's breath hitched.

"Or more. Really whatever you want."

Kurt smiled sweetly at him. "That's more like it."

* * *

**ThaddieBoy: they're whispering! I cant hear what they are saying goddammit**

**DavidtheGoliath: good god im going to regret this night**

**DavidtheGoliath: best not to remember it**

**DavidtheGoliath: brb breaking into dads liquor cabinet**

**Trentinator has entered the chat room.**

**ThaddieBoy: oh fuck no**

**Trentinator: hey dudes**

**Trentinator: whats going on in here other than blaine and kurt making out**

* * *

Kurt ducked down to Blaine's ear and licked it. Then he whispered. "I think I'm ready."

Blaine tilted his head back so they could meet eyes. "Kurt..."

"I am." Kurt brushed Blaine's hair back from his forehead. "If you think about it, we've been together for awhile now, and I know you're the right one after all we've been through. I'm ready."

"Okay." Blaine ran his fingers over his face, tracing his eyebrows and nose. "If you're ready than I am."

* * *

**Trentinator: what are they saying? crank it up**

**ThaddieBoy: how did you find this**

**Trentinator: david has a bad habit of logging into peoples computers and not logging out**

**DavidtheGoliath: uh oh**

**Trentinator: sup dude**

**DavidtheGoliath: i should have grabbed the vodka too**

* * *

Blaine tilted his crotch forward, nudging Kurt toward the bed. He sat back obediently.

"I've noticed that you're not wearing pants," Kurt said. "Shouldn't a gentleman maintain some level of decency?"

"What's the point if I'm taking them off anyways?" Blaine began to work on Kurt's fly. "Pants are stupid things. They make it difficult to get to the good parts of you."

"These pants are very expensive," Kurt told him. "They're from France." He kissed the top of Blaine's hair, his temple, his forehead.

"I love France," Blaine said, unzipping the clothing in question and sliding them down. "This is the perfect time for an underwear joke, but I don't want to make you mad."

"Wow." Kurt blinked. "You're evolving."

"Like a pokemon," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's bared knees.

Kurt groaned, but not in pleasure. "Maybe I spoke too soon."

* * *

**Trentinator: what the blazes**

**Trentinator: blaine no man **

**Trentinator: you dont bring up video games with a dude like kurt**

**ThaddieBoy: well I for one don't think Blaine should hide who he is for anyone**

**ThaddieBoy: he is clearly**** giving in to peer pressure**

**Trentinator: dude you dont know that**

**Trentinator: maybe kurt is the one giving in here**

**DavidtheGoliath: i dunno they both seem to be mutually giving it**

**DavidtheGoliath: hey nobody tell Andrea that I was here for this shell totally break up with me**

**Trentinator: that would be stupid she should date you twice over for tonights entertainment**

**Trentinator: its better than american idol**

* * *

Kurt tugged on Blaine's hair, pulling him away from his crotch.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me," Kurt said.

"You know how I feel about these little boy briefs, Kurt." Blaine thumbed the edge of them. "They make you look _so_ young. It's fucking hot."

"But, you're, tickling, me!" Kurt gasped.

Blaine kissed and blew more raspberries on his skin. "Even cuter."

"Pedophile." Kurt pulled on his hair once again. "Stop. I want to kiss you."

Blaine tilted his face up, letting Kurt kiss him deeply. He opened his mouth, relishing the feeling of Kurt's tongue slipping past his teeth. He groaned, sucking on Kurt's tongue as he ran his hands up and down his thighs.

* * *

**Trentinator: holy shit wtf**

**DavidtheGoliath: we might have to pull the plug on this thad**

**DavidtheGoliath: thad**

**Trentinator: dude thad if youre doing something gross like spanking it just stop**

**Trentinator: we are your friends it aint cool**

**ThaddieBoy: Why is it gross if I'm doing something but not when Blaine does it? :(**

**Trentinator: no offense dude but blaine is like a greek god compared to people like us**

**ThaddieBoy: Tell me something I dont know :(**

**ThaddieBoy: To answer your question though NO I was not doing something gross**

**ThaddieBoy: I was just getting dinner**

**DavidtheGoliath: yeah did you tell your family were watching live softcore gay porn ***

**DavidtheGoliath: because were about to**

**Trentinator: dont make him turn it off man**

**Trentinator: its about to get good**

* * *

"Whoops. Forgot to do the top half." Blaine pulled Kurt's sweater off of him. With a hand on the small of his back he dipped Kurt back onto the bed, kissing and sucking his way down Kurt's chest.

"You're really flexible," Blaine said. "How far _can_ you bend your back?"

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "Far."

Well. That might be useful at a later time. Blaine lay down on top of him, trying to cover as much of his body as possible. They kissed and sucked and licked at each other's face, filling the silence with soft, wet sounds. Blaine didn't let up until he felt Kurt growing hard. He shifted until their cocks rubbed together.

* * *

**DavidtheGoliath: its like a trainwreck I cant look away**

**Trentinator: maybe if trains were hot gay boys**

**ThaddieBoy: I just cant believe this!**

**ThaddieBoy: If I recall correctly blaine signed that abstinence agreement last semester**

**DavidtheGoliath: you made those as a class project**

**DavidtheGoliath: and if i recall correctly blaine signed because you bought him ice cream**

**Trentinator: ok I cant do this alone**

**Trentinator: bringing in reinforcements**

**ThaddieBoy: !**

**JediMasterJeff has entered the chatroom.**

**Nickelicious has entered the chatroom.**

**ThaddieBoy: NO**

**JediMasterJeff: sup d00ds**

**Nickelicious: oh hay whats going on in this chat**

**JediMasterJeff: GAY SEX I SEE GAY SEX**

**Nickelicious: OH SHI-**

**DavidtheGoliath: brb getting the vodka**

* * *

"If you keep grinding like that," Blaine said, "this is going to finish way too early."

"Sorry," Kurt replied. "But it's just a _little_ exciting feeling your hard cock against mine with only two flimsy pieces of fabric separating them."

"Well, when you put it that way." Blaine rocked his hips against Kurt's, matching his motions. "I feel irrationally hateful towards our clothing."

"That does seem irrational." Kurt pulled him in close, kissing his neck and shoulder.

"Yep. It's going to have to go."

* * *

**ThaddieBoy: you ruffians are going to ruin everything!**

**ThaddieBoy: get out of here THIS INSTANT**

**Nickelicious: hells no**

**JediMasterJeff: trent u are teh MAN**

**Trentinator: I didnt do anything david hacked the system**

**DavidtheGoliath: oh please feel free to leave me out of this**

**ThaddieBoy: hey I did the most of hacking here okay**

**Nickelicious: ooh thads getting riled up**

**JediMasterJeff: looks like kurts about to be riled up 2**

**Nickelicious: on blaines face maybe**

**ThaddieBoy: do you kiss your mother with that mouth?**

**DavidtheGoliath: dammit thad I do NOT need to think about my mom right now**

* * *

Kurt tugged on on Blaine's wifebeater, pulling it off over his head. Blaine stood and dropped his boxers. Then he posed, hands on his hips.

"Yes, you're lovely." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Are you expecting me to applaud?"

"I'm just saying, I've been keeping up the crunches." Blaine ran his hands over his own stomach. "You like?"

"I liked it much more when it was on top of me. Just saying."

Blaine shrugged. "I just want you to appreciate me. I could be running an internet porn site with a body like this."

Kurt glared until Blaine crawled back on top of him, resuming their heavy petting.

* * *

**DavidtheGoliath: if only u knew man**

**Nickelicious: this is hot**

**Nickelicious: im switching sides**

**Nickelicious: jeff will you be mine**

**JediMasterJeff: this is so sudden nick**

**ThaddieBoy: ugh shut up you two**

**JediMasterJeff: why dont we sing a duet 2gether**

**Trentinator: but we lost the competition**

**JediMasterJeff: its the only way for us 2 explore our luv**

**Nickelicious: do you think thad will get us a horsedrawn carriage**

**ThaddieBoy: no**

* * *

Blaine slipped Kurt's underwear down, revealing his cock. He stroked it gently with one hand.

"You look absolutely delicious," Blaine said. "Let's see if you taste delicious too."

He dipped his mouth down, tentatively licking at Kurt's head, breathing on it. Monitoring his reaction to tiny flicks of his tongue against the shaft. Kurt whined and moaned, bucking his hips upward whenever Blaine paused.

"Don't tease," Kurt begged.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you to suck it."

Blaine took the whole of Kurt's cock into his mouth, sliding his lips down to the base.

* * *

**Trentinator: im speechless**

**Nickelicious: look at those vocal chords at work**

**Trentinator: what if he damages them**

**JediMasterJeff: what if that was kurts plan all along**

**JediMasterJeff: this has been a nefarious scheme 2 infiltr8 the warblerz and usurp the soloist position :O**

**Nickelicious: no shit!**

**Nickelicious: that makes a lot of sense**

**DavidtheGoliath: life =/= comic books**

* * *

He dug his fingernails into Kurt's thighs as the boy grinded further into him. They hadn't been doing this for too long, so he still had to be careful not to choke himself when Kurt got too excited. Blaine placed his hand around the base of it, using it as extra leverage as he pumped up and down. Kurt's panting became more ragged. Blaine reached his other hand down to his own cock, stroking it to relieve the tension building up.

Kurt's fingers pulled at his hair. His breath raced, chest heaving. "Blaine," he said throatily. "I seriously love you."

Blaine paused. "Sure you're not thinking clearly? That's a pretty bold claim."

"Less sass, more suck." Kurt caught him in a withering stare.

He laughed softly. "Yes, Master Hummel."

Blaine dipped his head and continued to go down on him.

* * *

**ThaddieBoy: seriously though what does kurt have that I dont have :(**

**Nickelicious: good looks**

**Trentinator: great voice**

**DavidtheGoliath: maturity**

**JediMasterJeff: a mouth on his dick**

**ThaddieBoy: no one here is my friend ;_;**

* * *

"Blaine," Kurt said in a weak whisper. "I'm going to come."

He didn't respond, only increased his rhythm, flicking his tongue along the base of Kurt's head on each pass. Kurt began to make tiny whining sounds, which grew in volume until they were full on moans.

"Blaine, really, I can't hold on much longer!" Kurt scratched at his back, but Blaine kept going, relentless.

* * *

**JediMasterJeff: aowfsdjfjawej!1**

**Nickelicious: afdjealwfejkjfeoJi HNNNNG**

**ThaddieBoy: THIS IS ILLEGAL! THEY COULD GO TO JAIL FOR THIS**

**Trentinator: oh my god hes going for it**

* * *

Kurt cried out, back arching. A hot burst of liquid shot into Blaine's mouth and he sucked it down, petting at Kurt's stomach and legs as he slowly eased his mouth off. Kurt was breathtaking when he came, completely vulnerable. His chest and neck always flushed red, which drove Blaine crazy with desire.

He crawled up Kurt's body and held him as his breath returned to normal.

"Just breathe," Blaine said, soothing him. "I'm here. And I love you."

* * *

**DavidtheGoliath: CHRIST**

**Trentinator: the glory of love**

**JediMasterJeff: we could sell this stream on ebay**

**Nickelicious: myheartcanthandle**

**DavidtheGoliath: guys we should turn this off**

**ThaddieBoy: MY EYES**

**JediMasterJeff: omg thad dont have a heart attack**

**Nickelicious: or a dick attack**

**JediMasterJeff: lol nice one**

**Nickelicious: virtual high five**

**ThaddieBoy: you guys are the real dicks you know that!**

**Trentinator: stop talking over this beautiful fucking erotica you fuckers**

**Trentinator: im taking notes**

* * *

"Blaine?"

"Yes, baby?"

Kurt bit his lip. "Can you dim the lights in here before we start? I'm feeling a little vulnerable."

Blaine turned on the light in his bathroom and turned off the overhead.

* * *

**Nickelicious: everyone, monitor brightness to MAX**

**Trentinator: this actually is more romantic**

**DavidtheGoliath: learn something new everyday**

* * *

"I've still got some candles if you'd like."

Kurt snickered. "I think we'll be fine with this. I'd rather not be set on fire whilst losing my virginity."

Blaine felt choked up, suddenly. This was really going to happen. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I am, really." Kurt smiled. "So hurry up and fuck me or I'll change my mind."

* * *

**Trentinator: holy shit it is their first time**

**JediMasterJeff: 1****st**** time!111!1!**

**Nickelicious: w00t blaines da man yo**

**DavidtheGoliath: well shit **

**ThaddieBoy: No way! Blaine would never have sexual intercourse before marriage!**

**Trentinator: ROFLMAO**

**Nickelicious: lulz**

**JediMasterJeff: thad you want to bet 2 it**

**JediMasterJeff: ill give you 400 bux if blaine doesnt do the deed 2nite**

**ThaddieBoy: he wont!**

**Nickelicious: o shit oh shit!**

**Trentinator: wtf**

**Nickelicious: its on like donkey kong**

**DavidtheGoliath: I know I'm supposed to be the adult here**

**DavidtheGoliath: but now I want to know too**

**DavidtheGoliath: you all have made me a worse person**

* * *

Blaine searched through his desk drawer, eventually locating a condom and his lube. He smiled at Kurt, trying to keep cool even though his heart was pounding rapidly in his chest.

"Ready?"

Kurt nodded and bit his lip. Blaine knelt beside the bed and squeezed the lubricant on his hand. He rubbed his hands together then gently dipped a finger into Kurt, watching him gasp a little in surprise.

"Shush, I'm right here." Blaine gently guided his finger in deeper until he could reach no further. "Is it okay?"

"It's kind of weird," Kurt admitted. "But I'm fine. I think I like it."

Blaine added another finger, entranced with the way Kurt twitched and whined as he applied more pressure. His dick was rock hard, aching for stimulation. But he didn't want to rush things and risk hurting Kurt. Blaine increased his exploration to three, then four fingers. Now he couldn't take his eyes away from his own hand, almost all of it, pressing and stretching its way into Kurt's body.

"Are you trembling?" Kurt asked.

Blaine let out the breath he was holding. "I suppose I am." He slid his hand out, wiped it roughly on his thigh, and began to put the condom on. He was glad he had watched that online tutorial earlier; it went on without a fuss.

Standing, Blaine propped Kurt's legs up on his shoulders, pressing the tip of his cock to Kurt's entrance. "I'm going in," he said.

Kurt brought his hand to his mouth and bit his thumb. "Please."

Blaine began to make love to him.

* * *

**JediMasterJeff: YAY!**

**Trentinator: they did it!**

**Trentinator: er doing it**

**Nickelicious: we should throw confetti**

**JediMasterJeff: dearly beloved we have gathered here 2nite 2 watch blaine and kurt lose their ****vcards**

**Nickelicious: FUCKING SUCCEED**

* * *

"What's it like?" Kurt breathed in-between gasps.

It was like flying on the back of a rainbow unicorn above a castle made of clouds and diamonds. Or the color white. Or the taste of cotton candy. Which didn't make any sense at all. Clearly, it was too good for his brain to process.

"It's tight," Blaine said. But that didn't really explain it at all. "It's the best thing I've ever felt in my whole life." That was much more accurate.

"Sounds good." Kurt looked up at him. "I can't wait to have my turn."

That was a tempting thought for another day. Blaine thrust in a slow, easy rhythm. With every forward motion, Kurt's whole body slid back on the bed. He was so beautiful, panting in time with Blaine's movements, sweat soaked hair clinging to his face. Blaine tried to memorize every detail, but the ecstasy coursing through his body drowned all rational thought.

* * *

**Trentinator: here it comes**

**Nickelicious: LOL trent look what u did there**

**Trentinator: oops my bad**

**JediMasterJeff: 400 Gs thad**

**JediMasterJeff: in small unmarked billz**

**ThaddieBoy: I never agreed to that O_O**

**DavidtheGoliath: the world of betting on your friend's virginity is cutthroat indeed**

* * *

He couldn't take it any more. Blaine's hips thrust sharply forward, pushing him all the way in as he came, shuddering. Kurt cried out with him. He closed his eyes and lay his head against Kurt's thigh, taking a moment to enjoy the smaller ripples of pleasure that passed through him. Kurt was patient, rubbing Blaine's sides and arms, until he had the strength to carefully remove himself.

"Well?" Kurt asked. "Was I good?"

Blaine paused in the middle of disposing of the condom. "I hope you're joking."

Kurt crossed his arms. "I don't know. I mean, I'm a virgin. So."

Blaine threw the condom in the trash can quickly, then threw himself back onto the bed, hugging Kurt fiercely to his chest. "You were amazing."

Kurt beamed. They lay in silence, breathing together.

* * *

**Trentinator: mission accomplished**

**DavidtheGoliath: yippee kaiyay**

**DavidtheGoliath: lets go to bed**

**HeWhoWieldsTheGavel has entered the chat room.**

**JediMasterJeff: oh no moms here**

**HeWhoWieldsTheGavel: David I thought you were going to take care of this!**

**HeWhoWieldsTheGavel: do the words ZERO TOLERANCE POLICY mean nothing to you all**

**Nickelicious: shit and hes mad too**

**ThaddieBoy: its not what it looks like wes**

**HeWhoWieldsTheGavel: it better not be, because it looks like a serious breach of privacy**

**Trentinator: sorry wes! it was peer pressure dont hate me**

**Trentinator has left the room.**

**DavidtheGoliath: we just need to never speak of this and make sure it doesnt happen again**

**HeWhoWieldsTheGavel: Warblers are a respectable group who are above this sort of illicit behavior**

**HeWhoWieldsTheGavel: oh no you don't!**

**HeWhoWieldsTheGavel: I'm calling him right now**

* * *

Blaine's phone began to blare _Bills, Bills, Bills_.

"Who is it?" Kurt asked.

* * *

**Nickelicious: nooooooooooooooooooo**

**JediMasterJeff: badideabadideabadidea**

* * *

"It's Wes." That was puzzling. "It's pretty late at night for him to be calling."

Kurt held him tightly. "Don't answer it. I like having you near me."

* * *

**ThaddieBoy: !**

**Nickelicious: abort abort**

**Nickelicious has left the room.**

* * *

"Mmm." Blaine kissed him on the forehead. "I'm just worried its something important."

"What could be more important than this?" Kurt said softly.

* * *

**DavidtheGoliath: wes be reasonable**

**DavidtheGoliath: if you tell him it will ruin this moment forever**

* * *

Blaine ran his lips over Kurt's cheek, resting them against the corner of his mouth. He closed his eyes and just felt him. The pressure of their bodies, warm against each other.

**DavidtheGoliath: we are the ones that were out of line**

**JediMasterJeff: yeah wes i dont think anyone meant 2 hurt them**

* * *

That was a good point. There really was nothing more important than making Kurt feel special right now.

* * *

**JediMasterJeff: but im peacing out b4 you get any madder**

**JediMasterJeff has left the room.**

* * *

"You're right," Blaine said. "Wes can wait."

* * *

**HeWhoWieldsTheGavel: …**

**DavidtheGoliath: kurt and blaine did nothing wrong**

* * *

"Right now, my precious Kurt Hummel needs to be held." Blaine lay back and pulled Kurt against him. "You will always be my first priority."

* * *

**ThaddieBoy: its all my fault**

**ThaddieBoy: I should be the one humiliated and expelled :(**

**ThaddieBoy: I never meant for this to happen**

* * *

Kurt's eyes sparkled in the darkness of the room. "Love isn't a strong enough word for you. I don't even know how to say what you make me feel."

Blaine pressed in closer. "I know," he said. "That's how I always feel when I'm with you."

* * *

**HeWhoWieldsTheGavel: very well**

**HeWhoWieldsTheGavel: I will leave this issue to be addressed tomorrow**

**HeWhoWieldsTheGavel: but you are not getting away with this. Not easily.**

* * *

Kurt's eyes were slowly closing. "Is it okay if we rest for a bit?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

**ThaddieBoy: yes mom**

**HeWhoWieldsTheGavel: ...**

**ThaddieBoy: sir**

**HeWhoWieldsTheGavel has left the room.**

* * *

Completely satiated, Blaine drifted off to sleep with his favorite person securely tucked in his arms.

* * *

**DavidtheGoliath: this is my fault too**

**DavidtheGoliath: we can sort it out together**

**ThaddieBoy: thanks**

**DavidtheGoliath has left the room.**

**ThaddieBoy has closed the stream.**

* * *

Returning to the reality of his dark bedroom, Thad sank back against his computer chair. Tears sprung to his eyes. A familiar loneliness clung to him.

He pulled out his phone and began to text to Blaine.

**Thad: I'm sorry**

But his thumb hesitated on the Send key. Blaine was enjoying a peaceful slumber with his boyfriend. He loved Kurt Hummel, and it was time for Thad to just accept it. Maybe if he had made a move earlier, or pushed harder, Blaine would have loved him first. And maybe not. Either way, if he really cared for Blaine, it was time to let him go.

Thad deleted the message, deleted the evidence of the stream, and deleted the email from David. He had done a terrible thing tonight in the name of love. The only thing he could do now is make it right the next day.

* * *

"I'd like to call this emergency meeting of the Warblers to order." Wes banged his gavel a little harder than necessary.

Kurt was perplexed as to the purpose of this meeting. Half of the Warblers looked just as confused as he was, but the other half looked guilty. Perhaps some sort of school prank had took place? He made eye contact with Blaine, but he was just as befuddled.

Wes glared around the room. "It has come to my attention that some of you engaged in an activity last night that was illegal, inappropriate, and below the moral standards of a Warbler." He paused for effect. "My first instinct is to call you out by name right now. But it is very likely that you would be expelled for your actions."

Kurt couldn't help darting his glance around the room. But everyone was stone-faced now.

"I think you should think carefully about your actions," Wes said. "Because we are a team. And teammates shouldn't do things that could jeopardize the whole group's safety. If we lost some of you, all Warblers would suffer." He seemed to be looking at each of them in turn, gaze cutting deep into their souls. "So because we are a team, I say we stand or fall as one. You that were responsible for last night's incident, please confess now, and we will collectively put this all behind us."

The room remained silent. Kurt looked around the room but he couldn't figure out who was responsible for whatever this dark secret was. Even Blaine was sweating.

And that's when he realized. What _he_ had been doing last night. Kurt felt his face heat. There was no way Wes could know about that. Right?

"Well? Is nobody going to come forward?" Wes sighed. "I'm disappointed in you all. Especially you, Th-"

"I have a confession!" Blaine stood, fists clenched.

"Blaine?" Wes said, confused.

Kurt's blood ran cold. He really, really hoped Blaine wasn't going to do what it seemed like he was going to do.

"Kurt and I had sex last night!" Blaine announced.

The room erupted in murmurs and glances. Kurt hid his face in his palm.

"But I won't apologize for it," Blaine continued, grasping Kurt's free hand in both of his. "Because I love this man, and true love can't be contained. So if you want to get us expelled then so be it, Wes!"

"Blaine," Wes repeated, his voice faltering.

Blaine scrambled to the council's table, slamming his hands down on it. "So be it, but I hope you can find it in your heart to see that we are two men, deeply in love, sharing something beautiful between us. Look into your heart, Wes, and see if you can find it within you to damn the rules just this once."

Wes was stunned into silence. It was David who stood and clapped a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

A little too loudly, David spoke. "I think we can all appreciate your passion, Blaine. And I think we should _all respect_ _your privacy_ and not tell anyone about what happened last night." He looked around the room. "All in favor?"

Kurt's hand darted up. "Over here. Me. The embarrassed boyfriend."

Trent stood and raised his hand. "I am for it too."

"Me too," Jeff said. "Kurt and Blaine's sex lives should remain private from now on."

"Even if they are fun to watch," Nick added. "I mean, I think it would be fun to watch."

Kurt scrunched up his nose. The thought of an audience to the loss of his virginity made him feel sick. Nick was a disturbed individual.

Thad stood slowly. "It has been decided. The beautiful display of love Blaine has shown for Kurt has moved this council." He gulped. "And we shall respect this newly formed couple's wish for secrecy, no longer speaking of the last night's shenanigans."

Kurt found his attention drawn to Thad. His voice had never shook like this before; there was a sincerity to him right now that was unusual.

"So we should all just let go of it." Thad raised his hand high. The rest of the Warblers followed suit. "The council has reached its decision!"

Wes banged the gavel and they all cheered.

Blaine walked around the table and enveloped Thad in a bear hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much for being a good friend."

"Yeah," Thad said. "That's me. Such a good friend."

The meeting was adjourned. Kurt decided it was best duck his head and stay still rather than risk eye contact with any of them. A few of the guys still went out of their way to congratulate him or wolf whistle as they passed him.

But soon it was only him and Blaine, who regarded him with large, guilty eyes.

"Are you mad at me?"

Kurt felt the dull throbbing inside him where Blaine had pushed him open the night before. He remembered the way Blaine's hips had rocked his body. The sweat that had trickled down his stomach and onto Kurt's. The open look of pleasure on his face when he had lost control and come inside of Kurt.

"No," Kurt said. "I can't stay mad at you."

Blaine looked up at Kurt with a shy smile. "Hey, do you think tonight we can do it again?"

Kurt pecked him on the cheek. "Only if you promise not to tell everyone about it. I'm not above duct-taping your mouth shut."

"You know, taping your mouth shut isn't as bad as it sounds."

Some things were better off not knowing about, Kurt decided. He intertwined his fingers with Blaine's and let him down the hall.

* * *

"Again?" Wes grumbled as he got in the car.

"This time is different." David turned up the jazz music. "Thad is signing up for a dating site and he wanted some help with his profile. I think we should be encouraging him to move on."

Wes didn't answer, simply looked out the window. "I don't know why I put up with you guys."

"It's because you love us." David pulled into Thad's driveway. "Also being on the Warblers Council is going to look great on your college applications."

"Yes, there is that."

The boys let themselves into the house; Thad emergencies were so frequent that his mom had eventually given David a key. They knocked on his bedroom door. No answer.

"Thad?" David called out. "Don't play around."

A crash as someone stumbled to the door. When it swung open, Thad did not look good.

"Come in," he wheezed, opening the door wider. The monitor was on. He gestured to it weakly.

"What exactly is the problem?" Wes asked, but Thad just motioned toward the screen again.

David and Wes crowded around the screen.

* * *

**Name: AnonymousBoyToy**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Male**

**Looking for: Any**

**barely legal school boy looking 4 some1 to FUCK me and my b0y. MSG me all ur sexiest thoughts and let's get it on! If u need inspiration we got footage of us that's going to turn u on! waiting for u ;)**

* * *

"Thad, that's great that you've already found someone you like, but wh-" Before David could finish, Thad grabbed his head and twisted it back to the screen.

"The picture!"

The face was blurred out, but the room was unmistakable. It was a screencap of Blaine, naked. From a stream they all remembered quite well.

"Who did this?" Wes demanded.

"I don't know! It wasn't me!" Thad ran his hands through his hair. "And I don't think Blaine knows about it or would do this on his own."

"My god," David said. "It's identity theft. I didn't think that actually happened to anyone."

Wes paced back and forth. "But no one knew about the stream except for the Warblers last night, correct?"

"Yes, of course." And that's when a hard lump of fear froze David's throat. "Oh no."

"Oh no what?" Thad hissed.

"I may have left my email logged in at the public library."

Wes's mouth dropped open; Thad dropped to his knees.

"I am so sorry guys. I'll find a way to fix this."

Thad slammed the carpet, hard. "No. _We_ will find a way." He looked at the other two boys with fiery eyes. "This is our lead soloist and his duet partner. We will not let him come to harm!"

Wes clapped his shoulder. "That's the man I elected. Let the record state that no one messes with our boys and gets away with it."

David lay his hand over Wes's. "We're gonna bring this asshole down."

Thad squeezed both their hands and they helped him to his feet. A small smirk twisted up his mouth. His sense of indignant righteousness had returned.

"Watch out, Anonymous Identity Stealer. You're about to suffer a Warbler Hack Attack."

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS!** A couple of people have pointed out to me that this chapter makes light of a very serious issue. And I want to take a moment and address it. What happens in this fic is clearly meant for humor and sexual fantasy purposes, but in real life, Tyler Clementi suffered dearly because of a prank similar to this one. As an advocator for gay rights, I want everyone to know I mean no ill will by this story. In this case, the Warblers accept all sexualities and I could easily see this happening to a straight couple. But the world isn't so forward thinking, and we do have to realize how things like this would really harm someone who feels targeted based on being gay or anything else.

Please take the time to read about www. thetrevorproject .org when you have the chance. It's what Kurt, Blaine, Chris and Darren would want you to do.

Having said all that, I hope you still enjoyed this on some level, and again, I am sorry if it offended anyone.

_Bro it out with me at ridgelessridgeback . tumblr . com_


End file.
